Тайна моей души
by Ninon De Lanklo
Summary: По концу серии 13x22


Бункер, еще так недавно пустовавший, наполнился гулом голосов, звоном бокалов и улыбками. Они только что смогли пройти через разрыв и спастись от неадекватного Михаила из той альтернативной вселенной.

Сэм взглядом оглядывал военную комнату. Улыбающаяся Чарли разговаривала с Касом и Дином, мама раздавала пиво всем спасенным под строгим надзором Бобби. И хотя до финала было еще далеко, но казалось они выиграли очень важную битву.

\- Он продолжал закрываться, я не смогла бы продержать его открытым и 5 секунд, - отвлекла младшего Винчестера от созерцания комнаты Ровена, продолжая их разговор.  
\- Ну, ты сделала это, Ровена. Благодаря тебе мы все здесь, - проговорил Сэм, снова охватывая взглядом бункер. От его цепкого взгляда не укрылось то, с какой нежностью и заботой на Кетча смотрела Чарли.  
«А они могут стать милой парой. Смертельно милой», - прошептал неожиданно из глубины сознания ехидный голос. – «Передай этой рыжей бестии, что я у нее в долгу».

\- Мы у тебя в долгу, - не замедлил произнести Сэм, с ехидным прищуром глядя на ведьму. Та только хмыкнула и в своей излюбленной манере произнесла:  
\- Не думай, что я забуду его забрать!

Сэм только хмыкнул в ответ. Ровена прекрасно видела то, что не мог увидеть ни Джек, ни Кас, никто в бункере. Она заметила это в тот момент, как Сэм пересек разрыв – маленький сияющий огонек, спрятавшийся в этом огромном теле и словно греющийся от света души младшего Винчестера.  
«Как тебе только такая идея голову пришла, а Сэммич?» - вновь зазвучал голос.  
«Гавриил, сиди тихо и не отсвечивай! Не дай Бог Кас или Джек заметят!» - шикнул Сэм, - «Потом расскажу».  
«Хорошо, но тогда условие! Эту бурду, что ты себе в стакан налил – не смей ее пить! Я сущность нежная, слабая… НЕ СМЕЙ, говорю! Опусти стакан!».  
Сэм вздохнул, салютнув Ровене, но пить из стакана не стал.  
«Ну-ка, пойдем послушаем что Дино про меня Касу рассказывает. Кажется, там героическая баллада про меня складывается», - хихикнул Гавриил.

\- Гейб слишком долго был в бегах. Он пожертвовал собой. Благодаря ему мы с Сэмом выбрались, - произнес Дин, пересекаясь взглядами с братом, но младший Винчестер быстро отвел взгляд, боясь расколоться и рассказать правду. – Мы обязаны ему всем.  
\- А что по поводу Люцифера? - постарался перевести тему Кас  
\- Сэм с этим разобрался, - немного неуверенно произнес Дин. Ему все еще было некомфортно думать, что его младший брат поступил так хладнокровно с раненым пусть и врагом.  
Охотник только скованно кивал.

«Сэмми, ты это, прости что я перехватил управление в тот момент. Я знал, что ты не сможешь поступить жестко с ним. Ты добрый слишком и многое готов простить или забыть. Я тому хороший пример. А так он заперт там и есть шанс что тот Михаил его прибьет».  
«Гейб, я сам позвал тебя – так что не стоит извинятся. Просто… я боюсь как бы это все не стало нам боком».  
Разговоры прервал тост Бобби, который встал на ступеньки и возвысился над собранием.  
\- Он здесь 5 минут и уже захватил командование, - добродушно буркнул Дин. Сэм, и Гавриил внутри, оба хмыкнули.  
«А он прикольный!», - одобрил Бобби Гавриил.  
«Это ты нашего Бобби не знал»  
«Да помню я его. Милый дядька с деревянным колышком».

\- А теперь тост за наших новых братьев: Сэм и Дин. Добро пожаловать в семью.  
Все вновь подняли бокалы и бутылки. Сэм тоже попытался выпить.  
«Не смей, я тебе сказал! Пока я тут заряжаюсь от твоей души и зализываю раны – даже и не думай! Только дорогой алкоголь, слышишь меня, увалень».  
С легкой безнадегой Сэм снова опустил бокал.  
«Учти, зараза пернатая, питаться я буду как обычно. Никаких сладостей или вредной пищи!»  
«Эй, так не честно! Я же тоже сущность, у меня есть свои потребности!», - возмутился Гавриил, но Сэм чувствовал, что он веселится.  
«Знаю я твои «потребности», Гейб», - произнес Сэм, не замечая как улыбается. Об был счастлив, что смог выдернуть Гавриила из его сосуда, и хотя кинжал Михаила его прилично задел, но хотя бы он остался жив. Сейчас у него была возможность без внешнего давления накопить благодать, а потом они смогут восстановить и сосуд.  
«Ты уверен? А то я привык к моему «скафандру» за века. Не хотелось бы привыкать к новому образу»  
«Ну, во всяком случае, Ровена заявила, что это не проблема, а я ей верю!»  
«Ладно, я на подзарядку. Если что будет нужно – зови!»  
Голос Гавриила затих, и Сэм остался один. На секунду ему стало дико одиноко, но тут же из глубины души раздался сонный шепот:  
«Ты не один, Сэмми. Ты не один. Я с тобой».


End file.
